


Heard My Name

by anythingpastorpresent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingpastorpresent/pseuds/anythingpastorpresent
Summary: "Y'know, I can't help but wonder how much longer it's gonna take to get you two in bed together."And Peter's breath suddenly leaves him, though he's not certain if it's from the nudge to his prostate, or Tony's words. "Um. What?"





	Heard My Name

**Author's Note:**

> It's mentioned in the fic, but just in case you decide to leave a scathing comment without reading the whole thing: Peter is eighteen in this.

"Wait, what?" Peter's not sure he heard Tony right. Did he just…"When did you get  _ married _ ?"

Tony chuckles. "'s been a few years, kid. We weren't exactly trying to keep it a secret."

And it doesn't make a difference, really. Peter knows Tony and Steve have been together basically forever, and Steve knows about Tony and Peter, and everything's approved and consensual and everything, but. Tony is someone's  _ husband _ . How that little fact makes what they're doing feel any different from fucking someone's boyfriend, he doesn't know, but somehow it does. He frowns. "But you don't even wear a ring."

"Sure I do." Tony pauses his thrusting and reaches up to tug on the chain that's peeking out from under his shirt collar. And yep, there it is, a silver wedding band hangs on the chain, right next to what must be Steve's  _ fucking dog tags _ . Peter feels his heart thump a little extra hard at the realization. He's not…well he's not a sap, really, but seeing the tags hanging around Tony's neck…it's  _ Iron Man and Captain America _ , the love story to end all love stories, the couple they'll probably be writing books and making movies about some day when they're all gone and comparing to couples like Jack and Rose, and Romeo and Juliet, and Beyoncé and Jay-Z.

Peter can't help but feel a little inadequate in the face of all that.

Tony must read something on his face, because he lets the chain drop and puts his hand back on Peter's hip, giving an experimental thrust. "Y'know, I can't help but wonder how much longer it's gonna take to get you two in bed together."

And Peter's breath suddenly leaves him, though he's not certain if it's from the nudge to his prostate, or Tony's words. "Um. What?"

"I know I'm not your only idol, Peter," Tony teases. "If I was a less confident man, the look on your face when you met Captain America for the first time would have me a little worried for my position as your favorite superhero. But, since he's my husband, and he's  _ Cap _ , I guess I'll let it slide."

Peter just makes a broken noise. "Does he…I mean. That doesn't-that doesn't mean he-"

Tony rolls his eyes. "Oh, he definitely does. You should see the way he responds when I talk about you while he's fucking me. It drives him crazy." Peter whimpers. Tony starts rolling his hips again. "Imagine the pretty picture you two would make together."

Peter tries not to choke and starts meeting Tony's thrusts with his own.

Tony likes to draw things out, make it last, let the pleasure build up for hours - Peter's pretty sure that Tony just likes to torture Peter to see him beg - and they've been at this a while. He's been close to coming more than once, only for Tony to draw back and leave Peter squirming and whining, and if he does it again, Peter's positive that he's gonna combust. Or something close to it, anyway.

That's when he hears footsteps passing by outside the door, heavy like someone wearing boots, and FRIDAY goes, "the Captain has arrived home, Boss," and Peter tries (and fails) not to gasp.

"I thought you said he was on a mission!"

Tony grins and sits up, causing his cock in Peter's ass to move against Peter's prostate at a new and… _ interesting _ angle. "You make it sound like we're having a dirty, illicit affair, kid."

Tony starts sucking on the pulse point of Peter's neck, and he has to hold back a moan. "Well-I mean...we kind of…are?" His breathing is labored, the drag and slide of Tony's dick inside of him so sweet. "And don't call me kid when we're fucking!"

Tony just chuckles. "Hey, now, everyone involved is informed and consenting. Or do you think I would lie about that?"

Peter does a sort of flailing thing that's probably not very sexy. "No! That's not…I just meant, like. Because I'm…well…me, and Cap's… _ Cap _ , like you said. It just feels like we're doing something wrong, somehow. I mean. Not  _ wrong _ , like morally, just, you're apparently married, and I'm this eighteen year old kid who came along and seduced-"

Tony cuts off Peter's rambling by kissing him, and, yeah, that's definitely for the best. Tony has said that he finds the rambling cute - though he has a hard time believing that - but Tony is an expert by now at getting Peter to shut up, in ways that usually involve his tongue. Okay, ways that  _ always _ involve his tongue.

Tony pulls back just when Peter thinks he's going to pass out from lack of oxygen, not that he would ever pull away from kissing Tony to do something as mundane as  _ breathing _ , and smirks at him. "You know what I think, Parker?" He has a dangerous look in his eyes, and Peter gulps. "I think you  _ like _ the fantasy of having a secret, illicit affair with me," he says, teeth scraping the edge of Peter's earlobe. "I think you  _ want _ it to feel wrong…like we're doing something  _ bad _ ."

He manages not to shriek in protest, but his body is like an open book, and he feels the heat as his skin flushes red. Honestly, if Peter is being truthful, he's not entirely sure whether it's from embarrassment or arousal.

Before he can respond to that, Tony slings his arms under Peter's thighs and speeds up his thrusting, lifting slightly each time he pulls out. All Peter can do is hang on for the ride, arms slung around Tony's neck and head thrown back in bliss.

Despite the distraction of the head of Tony's cock nailing his prostate with every other thrust, he can still hear movement outside the bedroom door, toward the living room. Steve is talking to someone, obviously on the phone since Peter can't hear the other side of the conversation. Steve's voice has the timbre that it gets when he's in Captain mode, all confidence and command and honestly really, really sexy. He'll admit he's had more than a couple of thoughts about Tony's husband, and yeah, maybe he'd jerked off to the thought of Steve lifting him up against a wall and fucking him or, or being sandwiched between Tony and Steve,  _ fuck _ , but he'd never even entertained the possibility that anything would ever happen beyond his imagination. Why would someone like Steve Rogers want anything to do with him, when they could and  _ did  _ have Tony Stark himself? He still sometimes can't get over the fact that Tony actually wants him, and despite his best attempts to just stay in the present and enjoy what they have between them, sometimes Peter finds himself desperately wondering if and when Tony is going to get bored and end this.

But then he hears Steve laugh, and all his negative thoughts are pushed away by that beautiful sound, and Peter throws his head back and moans, louder than he probably should. Just because Steve's okay with Tony and Peter having sex doesn't mean he wants to  _ hear  _ it. Tony, however, must disagree, because Peter getting loud always gives his eyes this dangerous gleam that causes Peter to think  _ oh, fuck _ , and Tony definitely has that look now.

"You can hear him right now, can't you, Spiderman?" he says, and that's not fair, Tony knows what calling Peter that does to him. "You're being fucked by one man and getting off at the sound of another, you dirty, dirty-" Peter doesn't get to find out what Tony was going to call him, because he cuts himself off and kisses Peter, wet and messy.

Peter can still hear Steve, but he's not quite coherent enough to really comprehend what he's saying, and Tony just continues babbling. "God, I would love to see him fuck you, baby,  _ fuck _ , do you know how hot that would be? He would just pick you up and hold you against a wall - you know he's done that to me? Fucking  _ Rogers _ \- and I know you like that, don't you? You both have so much stamina, jesus. You'd be able to take it for hours, and he could give it to you so good…so  _ good _ , you're so perfect, sweetheart, fuck…I would give anything to have a front row seat to  _ that _ show."

They're not so much kissing at this point as just sort of breathing each other's air, occasionally biting down on the other's lip, and Tony's voice has gone deep and growly, another thing that pushes Peter that much closer to the edge. "T-Tony…please…"

Tony moans brokenly when Peter says his name and his hands tighten around Peter's thighs, probably going to leave bruises that won't be around nearly as long as Peter wants. "God, yeah, come on, baby, love it when you beg. You're so good for me, let me do anything, don't you? Would you let Steve fuck you, sweetheart? Would you want that?"

Peter nods, panting. "God, yes," Tony continues, "I want that, want you between us, ungh! Wanna get you between us, be between you…my two best boys, so beautiful-"

"Fuck!"

"You'd look so good together, you and Steve, can you picture it?"

"Y-yes…Tony…"

"God, how did I get so lucky? I can't believe I get to have you both, god I love you, fuck, love you so much-!"

Peter nearly comes right then and there, unsure whether Tony even knows what he's saying, whether he means it, but Tony keens and he feels a flood of warmth as Tony comes inside him. "Oh, god, Peter…you're gonna be the death of me, you and Cap…"

And Peter doesn't mean to say it, he really doesn't, but Tony has always been able to get inside Peter's head like no one else, and the nicknames he comes up with for people always end up sticking and spreading around, so when Peter cries out, "Cap!" he doesn't really think anything at first except  _ god, Tony, right there, right there, I'm gonna come, don't stop _ !

And then the door opens, and Steve walks in, saying, "I heard my name, did you need-?" And when Peter catches a glimpse of piercing blue eyes, his senses blur and his vision whites out.

When he comes to, his legs have been released, and he's leaning against Tony's chest, panting. Tony is laughing, which Peter doesn't understand until he looks up and sees Steve's glare. "Goddamn it Tony, did you even tell him I would be home today?"

"Uh…what?" Peter says dumbly.

Tony cups Peter's cheeks gently and presses a kiss to his lips, and it feels like his stomach is doing gymnastics with how casual he does it. Like kissing his…boyfriend?...in front of his husband is something he does all the time.  "See, I told you he would be on board, babe, did I not? You should learn to trust me; I know when someone is lusting after my husband."

"Yes, but you can't just…spring it on someone like that!"

"Spring what? I simply brought the subject up, I didn't make him scream your name," Tony smirks.

Steve sighs and gives Peter an apologetic look. "Sorry, Peter, Tony and I were…we were gonna talk to you about this." He shoots Tony another glare. "I'll just…let you two…" He makes a wavy hand gesture. "…Finish up, I guess."

He reaches for the doorknob and starts to leave, but before he can pull the door shut, Peter calls out, "Wait!" and Steve pauses and looks back, one hand still on the doorknob. "You don't…you don't have to leave," Peter says, blushing.

"You sure?"

Peter nods. "I'm…I didn't think you'd…"

The look Steve gives him is soft. "How could I not? But I mean, only if you're sure." He makes a move toward the bed, then stops, hesitating and unsure.

Peter takes a deep breath and meets Steve's eyes. "I'm…I'm sure. Um. It didn't even cross my mind that you would…"

Steve sits on the edge of the bed by Tony's legs. "Well, Tony talks about you enough that it was bound to happen," he says, causing Peter to blush yet again. That seems to be a common occurrence around these two, and he doesn't think it's going away any time soon.

Tony snorts, causing the two to look at him. "Well, glad we established that both of my lovers are lusting after each other; can you two kiss now?" At that, he shoves Peter off his lap toward Steve, nearly sending him over the edge of the bed.

"Tony!" Steve turns and grabs Peter before he can fall, however. "What is wrong with you?"

"I knew you wouldn't let him fall, babe. I know I can trust you with my Peter," he protests with a grin, and hearing Tony refer to him as  _ his _ causes Peter to shiver pleasantly.

"Hmph." Steve drags Peter onto his lap, turning him to face him and sending all kinds of erotic signals to Peter's brain at the feeling of being manhandled like that.

"Um. Hi," he says shyly.

"Hi," Steve says with a soft grin. "Can I kiss you?" he asks, and Peter nods.

It feels different from kissing Tony, more intense, and though it's gentle, Peter can tell that Steve is probably a more assertive kisser. He goes to test the theory by biting gently on Steve's bottom lip, and he gets a pleasing response.

Steve deepens the kiss, moving his hands from Peter's waist to cup his face as he licks into his mouth. Peter gladly surrenders, opening his mouth and leaning into the kiss.

Steve is a firm, warm presence against him, and when Peter shifts on his lap, he remembers that he's naked. On Steve's lap. He can feel Tony's come leaking out of him, and his stomach is sticky from his own release. Steve's jeans feel rough against his skin, still sensitive from his orgasm. Peter can't help the moan he lets out as Steve trails his hands over Peter's skin, teasing across his shoulders and down his sides.

Eventually they part for air. Peter leans against him, breathless. "Wow," he mumbles.

Steve smiles. "I've been wanting to do that for a while," he admits.

"You should have done it sooner," Peter replies. "Like, a lot sooner. We could have been doing a lot more of that."

The bed shifts then and suddenly Tony is a warm presence at Peter's back. "Fuck, I knew I was right," he murmurs. "I told you. Both of you. This is yet another thing that proves my genius." He huffs, warm breath ghosting across the side of Peter's neck.

Steve rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. "Yeah, yeah, we all know how big your brain is, genius."

"That's not the only that's big."

Steve snorts and lifts one hand to pull Tony in, kissing him over Peter's shoulder. Tony is pressed all along Peter's back, reminding him of his current naked status and the pleasant ache in his ass. The sight of the two of them kissing has his dick twitching, and he breathes out harshly.

Steve, apparently, feels Peter's response, and pulls away from Tony to smirk. "I guess we should try this thing out then, right?" he says, and Peter shivers.

"Oh god, I’m gonna die."

Tony huffs a laugh and presses a kiss to the back of Peter's neck. "Don't worry, baby," he breathes, "we'll take good care of you."

Peter draws in a shaky breath. Even if he  _ does _ die, there's no way he'd rather go.


End file.
